


Ray's Wish

by Chiwacchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another story, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Ray - Freeform, Saeran - Freeform, Sex, Smutt, Thing - Freeform, head - Freeform, i should not write, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: This takes place in the Another Story of Mystic Messenger, where the character becomes more aquianted with Ray. It's also a 'what if', if the MC decides to stay. So, yah.





	Ray's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> IT MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.  
> THIS IS A FIC ABOUT RAY AND MC, IF MC DECIDES TO STAY WITH RAY.

 

**_“You’ll stay with me forever…. Won’t you?”_ **

**_“I love you… I’m in love with you…_ **

**_I want to protect you from that blasted RFA…. Protect you from their lies…”_ **

 

The light haired murmured under his breath for a moment; his pale fingers delicately brushing across your cheeks. Hues firmly on you, watching you carefully… almost as if they were locked in an unbreakable trance, even as you tried to pry your sight from his, you couldn’t. You can even sense that there was some affection to his tone… _How did you ever fall in to this hackers trap?_ You clearly knew that he was up to know good from the start, yet you decided to follow through his manipulative responses and remarks that he sugar coated perfectly to gain your attention.

A timid smile perked up on your expression, your hands trembled, your whole body tingled with excitement as you listened to his voice.  It was blatant to you, that this guy was dead scared on letting you go. He didn’t want you to leave him. As your cheek sank against the gentle touch of the palm of his hand, a soft sigh parted its way from your plump lips; you were comfortable.

 

 **“I… understand. I love you, too, Ray. Don’t worry about what the RFA members must say…”** expressing your words to him, using those words to comfort him a bit. Even with his mysterious appearance, and all the lies that have gathered… Any normal or average person would’ve refused to believe him, or even put up with him. Yet, for some reason, you found the thought of parting with him unbearable.

Hearing what you had to say, the lids of his eyes widened a little and a satisfied beam appeared. Guiding his hand to lace his fingers across your face, and slide gracefully through the locks of hair hanging down, he tucked it behind your ear. Acknowledging the change in his behaviour, you felt so incredibly happy that something as simple as that could settle him.

**“…. There’s so much I want to do with you… “**

**“… and to you….”**

Arm moving again, it glided slowly down your exposed elbows… then down your arm and then down to your thigh.

Tugging at his lips eagerly, he took a couple of glimpses at where his hand was, then back at you.

**“Can I….? I’m sorry… I’m sorry, if I want to rush things a little… but I cannot resist you right now…Please… grant my wish… so I can make you all mine. I love you so much… I’ll do anything to make you happy…”**

… He looked kind of like a little kid right now. Begging for your attention, and for you to just help give him what he wants.

With a soft sigh… you couldn’t deny, that once he asked you, you couldn’t resist his plea. He was so….  With whatever way, you wanted to take his words, you could certainly tell that he desperately wanted you this time… he meant it with all of his heart.

Not wanting to crush any lingering emotions of fondness or trust, that the white haired may have for you, you simply nodded and smiled.

**“Fine, okay.”**

As the man got the ‘Okay’, his face sunk close in and planted a kiss, that was not like the other kisses he had given you before. This time, it was more… passionate, and it made your heart race. Flushed and skin brimming with heat from each token he started to plant hungrily against your lips… then your cheeks, and steadily down your neck. Your body trembling with each touch, you gasped as his breathy trace made their way back to press by your ear again… Which only teased you more.

**“R—Ray…. Slow down… Your kisses feel… so good…”**

You wanted to enjoy every moment with him, even if it was just this. His kisses right now, were perhaps the best darn kisses you had ever received in your life from him. You wanted more… and you wanted to savour every one of them with him.

Cyan hues shifting to give you a look, he gulped nervously for a moment. His face appeared grim before, he brought it close to yours.

He didn’t know what to say, but his eyes seem to share concern.

**“I’m so happy you like them… I’ll try to be a little slower… so we can both enjoy it.”**

Lining himself up against you, his lips meeting yours for a moment, he pushed you lightly so you would fall back on the soft comfort of the mattress behind.

Hovering over you, he froze. Taking several more glimpses at you, as if he was waiting for confirmation. You nod and smile softly at him,

**“It’s fine… Ray. I’m all yours.”**

A spark was made between you both, as you gave a few nervous looks at each other, but as he finally got his confirmation again.

Ray pushed his hand up your top, until they grabbed at your breast. Giving them a a tight squeeze, a pleasant, tender smile could be seen on his face as he leaned to plant another sentiment against your lips.

**“Thank you… “**

He muttered, while letting his fingers trace a ring against your nipple. A small groan fled your lips, as you watched… You wanted to stay with him so much… You’ve been waiting for so long, since you had been captured by him.

**“Ray… “**

Pleading him to do make the same move again, you start to wiggle about a little.

His free hand tugged at your skirt. Yanking it down, he laid a hand against your lower area. As his fingers traced over the spot, he smirked. **“Wet already…. Is this your first time?”**

Saying it in such a teasing tone, your face was already more than flushed enough.

Nodding slowly, you try to hide your embarrassed look.

**“… It’s mine too… I’ve never done this before… with anyone. “**

Coming to admission, his voice low and gentle. Almost as if he was trying to ease you a bit.

 

Turning your attention to him again, he kissed your lips again as his fingers slid up against your folds.

 **“Nn…. “** Hips twisting, as the pleasure hit your crotch, you let out another gasp.

Ray, keeping his eyes focused on nothing, but yours, he continued to let his fingers do the work, rubbing against the fabric of your underwear.

 

Seeing his troubled, yet satisfied expression was most likely the thing that turned you on the most. He cared for you deeply and you did the same. You loved him so much.

Even watching him do all of the work, as you let out more and more satisfied moans of pleasure with in this ecstasy. Coiling your arms around his torso, you tugged him down in to a tight embrace.

You couldn’t take it anymore.

As the wetness was seeping right through your panties, you just couldn’t handle anymore of the pleasure he was giving you by playing with your clit.

You wanted him and you wanted to show that.

**“W… what are you doing? Was… Am I not doing it good enough?”**

Not being able to shake off his concerned hues, his hands grasped yours and brought them close to his chest, but as he did that, you sat up and pushed your mouth against his.

Dumbfounded by the move you just made, he blinked for a moment, **“Huh… What’s the meaning of this…?”**

While he did question it, as well as confused and shocked, he couldn’t hide the glint on his lips.

**“Ray… I don’t want you doing it all for me… I want to pleasure you, too.”**

**“Eh? A… Um… and what do you mean by that? Is what I’m doing, not good enough?”**

Giggling a little, at his repetition. You peck his cheek lovingly.

**“It’s…. It feels incredible. You’re doing a fantastic job at pleasing me, but let me return it.”**

Sweeping his hand to push his fringe up, he sighs.

**“If that makes you happy… I’ll accept. No… no.. no, I’ll be more than happy to accept this from you.”**

As you sat up a bit more, you couldn’t of possibly say out loud what you were going to do to him. You didn’t know what kind of expression or how he would react in general, but your heart was racing so fast, that it could almost burst out of your chest at any second as you thought about it.

Luckily, as you considered the thing you were going to do to please him, you could go ahead with it since he wasn’t wearing his usual outfit.

Getting closer to Ray, you lowered to get on all fours, as he was there on his knees watching you carefully, eagerly waiting.

**“Keep still, okay?”**

You said, lightly running your hand over his bulge.

You had only noticed it a moment ago, when you brought up the idea to him. 

Your hand was grasping against it, rubbing and running along the sides to tease it.

Tipping his head back in the moment, Ray let out a gasp.

His fingers running down the top of your head made you anxious.

But as you continued, you finally took the time and effort to pull the rim of his pants down slowly, and as you did, you caught Ray watching you.

He bit his lip. He was just as nervous as you was, but he looked so undeniably aroused.

**“Ggg…. “**

His breath becoming corse; you continue to let the tips of your fingers play havoc over and over, before you decided to pull the length out.

**“…! W-… Princess… Please… it’s dirty…  You musn’t… You can’t…--”**

Before he could rebel even more, you knew what to do to silence him. Pressing your lips to the tip, you licked it.

This only led the stimulated male flip his head back more, he chomped down hard on his lips. It was clear as day, that this boy had never even been given head before.

…That’s one thing he hasn’t lied about.

With a honest, cheerful smile, you let your tongue fall in line with the stiff as you gazed up at him.

**“Mm~”**

Making tasteful noises on purpose to provoke him more. You were casually enjoying the whole thrill of arousing the capturer of your heart.

**“G… ggg…. God…. P—Princess… Haa….”**

Ray made some breathy groans again, and this time, he pushed his hands firmly against the top of your forehead. Staring you down, as he watched your tongue wrap its way against the tip, and slide down.

He was really, really getting turned on by all this foreplay.

**“Ugh… I want to treat… you too… I want to bless you with just as much pleasure… or more than this…”**

Speaking in between breaths, he attempted to pry you off gently, but all that did was make his length even stiff as you now had kissed the top of it and shone a smile his way.

Which, of course provoked him more.

So much more, now that he had pushed you back roughly on to the bed and was leaning over you.

**“Why… do you continue to make me so happy…?”**

Speaking lowly once more, grabbing your panties, he ripped them down with force.

His face drawing close again before contacting your neck, he sinks his teeth lightly against it.  His fingers slowly thrusting in between your folds. Your hips fidget just; the ever-so-good feeling plummets inside of you, as you cling to him. Your body moving against his thrusts, nearly in sync with his movements.

**“I love you…. I want to be inside you so much right now,  My love.”**

It may be Ray’s first time, but god, damn, he really knew how to please you. Not just with his words, but with his fingers and movements as well. The heat between you could was getting hotter, and sweatier, but you both didn’t care.

Hungry for more, he pushed in another finger; the pace was picking up and as he went in to let his mouth grasp at the nipple of your breast, he twirled his tongue around it and nibbled at it tenderly. Slurping, he turned another gaze to you before working with the rhythm.

Moaning out his name, you couldn’t resist slamming your head back against the pillows. Your nails digging in to every inch of his back, you clawed it into him as you could sense a strange, new feeling growing inside of you. You didn’t know what it was at first, but as his hand moved to reach an even deeper limit, he had finally found the good spot.

With him hitting it fast, and penetrating his fingers against it, you had finally had lost it.

You came.

For the first time.

Panting heavily, trying to gain your breath back. Ray smiled politely as he removed his hand with ease. Dripping from the hard fingering he had just given you, he sloppily let his hands grasp at his hardened member. You weren’t the only one who wanted even more of this spark.

You both wanted it.

**“Ray…. Ray… Take me…~”**

Crying out to him, in need of his aid, he took a breath before spreading your legs apart.

**“Anything… for you, Princess… I want our bond to become even deeper… So… Let me fuck you.”**

Not even surprised by the change in his speech, even if this was the first time you’ve heard him curse; you were captivated. Absolutely stunned and drawn to everything about him.

Approaching the opening, his tip edged its way in… at first he went in very slowly. Keeping his eyes on you the whole time as he moved; not wanting to harm you in any way. Your body was pleading… imploring for more as you wiggled your hips.

**“Ha…. I’m in…. “**

Voice, rough as it could be. His head lowered down, he was feeling it already. The two of you were now bonded together, tied together even. As you both made eye contact with each other again, you bit your lip tightly; your expression full of lust, imploring him to thrust everything he had in to you.

With the message receive, loud and clear with out a sound, Ray pressed both of his hands against your chest and guided his hips steadily. At first, you let out small gasps here and there, as he moved **and the instance he began to pick up, he squeezed your ravishing breasts tight.**

**“Princess… Fu…. “**

Your pet name spilling out of his mouth, he pushed in again with ease as he fondled with the nipples, giving them a hard pinch.

Hs thrusts became more rapid, and unsteady, his breath was rough as he pounded his cock deep inside you. It reaching the same spot that made you go crazy from before, when he fingered you. His face hovered down lower, close to yours and as it did, Ray’s hot gasps and sounds made your body ache. He pecked by your ear again, as his hips guiding in again; you arched your head back in to the bed as you yelled out his name. This only made his desire burn more. Sounding the atmosphere was nothing, but the slaps and noises of your bodies pressing together. You were both in your own world, where it was only the two of you and nothing else.

Snaking your arms around his broad shoulders, you pulled him close; your hips giving way, you were about to reach orgasm and with one more thrust,

**“God… Ray…. I—I love you… I want to be with you forever… I love you so much!”**

Crying between moans again, a faint blush risen to his cheeks, he smiled before pushing his hips in one more time; pulling out quickly his tip spewing out a liquid ooze.

Exhausted, he laid beside you, you both trying to catch your breath.

**“T…. Thank you…. I… I’ve never felt this happy before… thank you for being mine… “**

Turning a glance to your precious love, your hand crawling to his, it clasped it tight as you smiled, then spoke delicately/ 

**“No… Thank you for loving me, Ray…. For cherishing me… Thank you.”**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
